Shedding
by Serena-Chan
Summary: When Orochimaru agreed to take Anko on as his protege he was excited about the potential the young girl possesed . However, her personality...not so much. He trains the girl and they bond, but as a snake's skin becomes useless...it sheds and moves on
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto. Blah blah blah.**

**Shedding.**

_**Always right?**_

"Wow, you are weird looking!" The girl sized up the man while leaning forward and looking him up and down. "I mean, it's nothing a little sun won't fix." A toothy grin appeared on her face.

The older of the two scowled slightly. THIS was why he only wanted ONE genin to train. They were annoying, outspoken, and bothersome to say the least. However, with the right training he could mold a powerful nin, and hopefully advance his research.

"ohhhh" The girl sighed in awe. Orochimaru quickly turned around moving his hair from the girls reach and giving her a look of pure contempt. "WHAT! I was admiring how soft it is." His eyes furrowed in frustration. But why had he volunteered for this one? Well, he knew why. She had incredible potential and he sensed such great power within her. He had a good feeling about this one.

She'd finished the academy at the age of 10 , two years ahead of schedule. She was ahead of the game, and perfect for what he had in mind. What he hadn't perceived was how rambunctious and annoying the girl was. He'd have to break her of that.

"Anko, from now on I will be your sensei. I am in charge of your training and in short in charge of your career and future in this village. Your life is in my hands in all aspects." The girl yawned scratching her head a bit while gazing at the snake nin before her then looked back down at the ground.

"Yea…" The girl half hazardly responded. Orochimaru seethed as he noted she was paying no mind, rather focusing on smashing ants on the dirt outside of the Hokage building where the two stood. The girl smiled as she dragged her feet along the ground over a trail of ants making their way towards their hill. She would wait right before the critters were about the enter the hole, then stomp her foot down and dragggg, leaving a trail of ant legs and goo. The girl giggled lightly. It intrigued him that this interested her, but he was speaking to her. HE, the GREAT Orochimaru, was speaking to her, Anko, the nobody.

"So," he fired grabbing the girl by the arm so she looked up him and away from her massacre.

"So?" The girl answered, moving her head in an annoyed motion and placing her hand on her hip with more attitude than he liked.

"RESSSSSSPECT ME!" the snake nin literally hissed at the girl, his tongue emerging like a snake's, as his eyes narrowed threateningly. Around his body his chakra flared, as a dark aura filled the air.

The girl was shocked. Her eyes widened momentarily and she trembled standing before her new sensei. Orochimaru smiled releasing her arm. This was going to be easy. Keeping kids in check of course, would be no problem for the great snake nin of Kono-

"THAT IS SO. FREAKIN. COOL! How the hell did you make your tongue do that? Ssississ sissiis sisissiisssss." The snake nin only again looked down at the girl, bewilderment clear on his face. His protégé was standing there repeatedly sticking out her tongue, wriggling it about and spiting, while making snake noises. I D I O T. Shaking his head he began walking away.

Orochimaru always had a problem admitting he was "wrong" because in his opinion it rarely happened. But this time...maybe he'd speak with the 3rd about switching him to a different genin, or maybe she'd accidentally get her neck snapped while training in the woods, yes that didn't sound so bad. Maybe she'd get the life chocked out of her by a-

"HEY!" the girl sprinted catching up with the man and grabbing his hand. "Where are you going? When are we gonna start training? I wanna start today? Teach me the tongue jutsu you just did. And, and shouldn't we get to know each other better, since we're gonna be spending almost every waking moment together." she smiled up at the man now swinging his hand to and fro. Orochimaru visibly cringed at her last statement while wriggling his hand free from hers. He was two seconds away from wrapping his hands around the little monsters neck when,

"I am the luckiest genin in Konoha! You have got to be like THE number one coolest nin in this whole village." the girl stretched her hands out for emphasis. Orochimaru smiled. Maybe she was smarter than he'd initially given her credit for. She motioned for him to bend down to her level to which he reluctantly obliged. Cupping her hands around his ear she whispered "probably stronger than old man Hokage."

As the girl dispensed her secret into his ear, a crazy smirk appeared on the mans face. He was never wrong. This was the genin he needed. Strong, smart, insightful, ambitious. Perfect. Just to be proper he stood up patting the girl on her head.

"You shouldn't insult your Hokage."

"Tch. Whatever." the girl shrugged. "I'm not saying he's not powerful, but he sure is gettin up there, ya know. Bout time to pass the torch. How many years do you think he has before diapers?" The snake nin placed his arm around the girls shoulder. He liked this one after all. "Come on sensei. Let me treat you to some dango, and you can tell me about your self." Anko wrapped her arm around his waist as she redirected the direction they'd been walking in towards the dango shop. "I know the perfect place. Best dango in town." She winked up at her sensei."Hell, I'll even buy you some tea. Top quality, What's your favorite? Chamomile? Green? Chi? Nothing's to pricey for my sensei."

Orochimaru chuckled silently. The girl spoke as if 1, she was an adult courting her sensei, and 2, she was the man in this make believe relationship. He was the lucky one. To have someone already so seemingly enamored with him. It would be easy to get her to do his bidding, go along with his will, and test out the new project he'd begun.

Yes. he smiled ignoring the song the girl had broken into. He was never wrong.

"An-ko, and O-ro-chi-mar-uuu! A combination so magical ! Number one Genin, number one leaf nin, who knowsss on what adventures they'll goooo. OHHH! It's Anko and O-ro-chi-"

"Stop it." Her song didn't even rhyme properly and her singing was no where in key.

He'd still have to break her out of some things.

but he was not wrong, nope! Just

Lucky.

-----

This came to me on a complete whim when I woke up this morning. I know I've got to stop writing new stuff and finish what I have already posted.

Sorry for not updating my other stories but SURPRISE I have mono! And it's so bad its ruined my summer lately. I sleep all the damn time. Here's the funniest part of it. I haven't been kissing a damn person because my bf is in North Carolina, but the person who gave it to me…was the little 6 year old girl that I baby sit. I guess because her and her sister like to put on my lip gloss and chap stick and crap. WHATEVER! Proof that children are Satan's spawns. UNBELIVABLE. Only in my life.

ANYWAY **_about this story_**, Orochimaru and Anko have got to be like the funniest two people to imagine together because they seem so opposite. Like I know Orochimaru seems to have a sense of humor, but at the same time he's so menacing and junk and she's so, as Sakura put it, Naruto-ish. So I decided to write about them. But their relationship is weird and creepy and I don't know, finding information on the two, like their relationship, is like looking for the holy fucking grail. Bah! And figuring out time line stuff and when he gave Anko the seal etc etc is gonna be hell. Ill have to watch that silly sea monster arc again. If anyone can aid me and tell me where to find info. Ill love you for it! Wikipedia isn't doin to much for me.

So yea this is gonna be a funny but very sad story cause clearly we all know how it ended.

review, and check for updates.

Let me know what ya think.

Serena-Chan


	2. this girl

-1**Chapter 2**

_This girl…_

Orochimaru sat quietly in front of his place of residence listening to the annoying birds chirp. Today was the first day he would begin sculpting his young protégé / test subject. He was a man with a busy schedule. Between missions, his own personal experiments, meeting with his various conspirators and lackeys about the country, and now training a subordinate he was a man on a tight tight schedule. That was why he was very keen on punctuality.

---

"Be in front of my house no later than 7am SHARP!" he warned the girl as they had left the dango shop the after noon before.

"Yea Yea, I'll be there…okay. Bye Oro-sama!"

"Don't call me that."

"Oro-Sensei? "

"No"

"Ro-ro-senpai"

"NO!"

"maru-sensei, Chi-chi-chan! OUUCH!" the girl hadn't expected to be slapped so hard in the back of the head.

"You may address me as sensei, Orochimaru-sama or Orochimaru-sensei. What did I say about respecting me."

"Yes sir." the girl answered rubbing her head.

"Don't be late tomorrow. Your dismissed."

---

The man looked at the sun. She had precisely one minute to show up or she was in for the worst punishment of her decade long life. He was a firm teacher, no surprise there, but in these beginning stages, he would have to be EXTRA firm with the girl. How they started off would determine how her entire term as his subordinate would play out.

CCRACK cRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK Sparks flew as the man looked up a little off guard. He felt no threat and didn't react but rather stood up from the steps he was seated on.

"A-N-K-" CRACK CRACK N CRACK K CRACK "OOOOOO! Reeeee-porting." Before him under a large banner with her name on it in red and black glitter kneeled Anko. Smoke filled the air from the firecrackers she had thrown along the ground. His brows furrowed as he observed the girl. Hands in the air, down on one knee as she winked at him.

"Wha'd ya think?"

".…" the man blinked once then twice crossing his arms over his chest.

"about my entrance?"

... the man shook his head and began to walk

"OH come on! It was good! I stayed up thinking of that! Come on Ro-ro-sen-," the man sharply turned "OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" She jogged to catch with him. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"I," he began feeling kind today and ignoring the name that almost spilled from her mouth moments ago, "am going to take you to the forest where we will be training daily. Remember the way there. I do not like to repeat myself and as a nin now, you must be very observant. Once we arrive I will leave you, and you are to find your way home."

"That's it?"

"Don't think it will be so easy."

"Heh," the girl chuckled. "We'll see"

He enjoyed her brazen attitude but he still didn't have her full respect. He knew that. "Sensei, what do you like better apples or oranges?"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the way to our training area?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to you while we walk."

"You should focus on taking in the details."

"Tch! Look ! I'm a good genin. I can find my way back to your house from some random spot in the woods. Really now! Stop treating me like I'm a remedial nin and just teach me some cool ass jutsu's!"

"You have to crawl before you can walk…Anko."

"I just don't see why your making me do stupid things, like find your way back to Konoha from the woods. HELLO! I grew up here! I know how to find my way through the woods."

"Do you think yourself so wise that you question your sensei's tactics?"

"…Yup. Yea I do. This is busy work so you can ditch me and go do something else. That's my feeling."

Okkk… well, she was partly right there. But he did have a purpose in leaving her in the woods. Surely she didn't think he was going to make this little test so simple as just a walk home through the forest. But he wasn't going to lecture her anymore. He said it himself, he was not the type who liked to repeat himself. If she wanted to ignore the advice he'd already given her…

She was quiet now . Clearly annoyed with him and not approving of his training methods. He smirked momentarily shutting his eyes. This kid was such a little shit, but he found it amusing. The two continued in silence until finally they arrived in a small clearing of the forest.

"This is where we will meet daily for training, unless I inform you otherwise." He turned to the girl standing behind him, arms crossed still in anger.

"Whatever." she grumbled.

"Now, are you ready to find your way back?" The girl blinked slowly looking at him in annoyance, then suddenly her eyes lit up, then narrowed.

"Say Orochimaru-sensei...let's make a bet of this!"

"Oh… A bet...Anko?"

"I bet you I finish this stupid little test of yours in less than 30 minutes."

"Ank-"

"AND if I do, you teach me some cool ass jutsues, and never give me a lame ass mission like this AGAIN!" Now it was his turn to cross his arms and look down at the girl. A smirk spread across his face as he chuckled his raspy chuckle.

"Very well little Mitarashi. And if you fail to succeed in this endeavor, you will never ever," he leaned down looking in the girls face for emphasis, "ever question, second guess, back talk, or smart mouth your sensei again. You will always refer to me by a proper respectful name and speak to me in a respectful manner." The girl opened her mouth to agree but thought about his demands for a second. No back talking, smart mouthing, or questioning him...um in her case that basically meant she couldn't be Anko...

"Oh, so the scared mouse retreats back to her hole…" he grinned.

"I AGREE!" she said grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. Immediately afterwards she sprinted back off in the direction they arrived from only to be snatched back.

"One moment. Anko-Chan. BURAINDO NO JUTSU." he said slapping the palm of his hand on her forehead.

"WHAT?"

"Good luck…"

"THIS IS CHEATING! I CAN'T SEE!"

"Anko...you should have asked for the details of your training, before making a bet. Never assume anything or act before you understand the full gravity of a situation. I suppose that's the first lesson of the day."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the girl fumbled around trying to swing at where his voice was coming from

"Good luck...Anko-Chan."

"WAIT!" no response, "SENNNSEIII!" nothing "UGGHGHGHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled in frustration.

Okay, okay, so she was blind. No problem. She could feel the morning sun on her back as they walked out here. So now she just had to move with the warmth of the sun on her face! '_Yes! Heh, take that Hobo-chimaru.' _the girl smirked as she headed from the small clearing where she would train in the future.

---------

Orochimaru, having visited his secret Konoha sewer lab, attending a meeting with the Hokage concerning a mission for tomorrow, snacking on a light lunch of korokke to escape a passing rainstorm , then window shopping for perhaps a new kimono, arrived back at the steps of his house to wait for his subordinate. Well over 2 hours had passed. He knew it would take the girl a while, but if she was any good he expected her to show up in no more than 15 minutes or so. Sitting on the steps the man observed the state of his finger nails until he heard a sound so annoying it made him cringe.

"HEEEYYY!" the voice yelled. the man sighed slightly looking up into the brown eyes staring back at him.

"Jiraiya…"

"What are you doing just sitting out here. You look so bored."

"I'm…waiting."

"Waiting? for...a girl?" the snake nin nodded at his former comrade. "REALLY!" his voice boomed.

"Really."

"Wow! In all these years you have never let me meet any of your girl friends!" Orochimaru scoffed shaking his head at Jiraiya.

"I am not waiting for a girlfriend."

"Oh don't be shy!" his boisterous voice rang out as he slapped the pale nin hard on his back before leaning down again and squinting his eyes. "Is she hot? Is she young?"

"Very."

"Ah, I see… I figured you to go for the innocent type. Long legs? Nice rack? Eyes? What color eyes!" the snake nin watched as his teammate worked himself up. Looking past the white haired man Orochimaru smirked,

"See for yourself" he laughed motioning with his head at the girl wandering towards them. Jiraiya turned looking around madly for some sexy young lady, only to see a girl no older than 10 spattered with blood, crunchy leaves stuck in her wild looking hair and various cuts and scrapes were present on her arms and legs. She tapped a stick a long the ground as she walked.

Jiraiya looked back to Orochimaru and then back at the girl and then again at the man he called his best friend / biggest rival. Orochimaru only laughed his quiet smug laugh causing the girl to run toward him.

"SENSEI! YOU ASSHOLE!" the girl yelled throwing down her make shift walking stick.

"Sensei?" the white haired sannin questioned.

"Uh un little Anko" he waved a finger at her, not that she could see it. "We made a bet...didn't we."

"YOU CHEATED!"

"No, you acted without knowing the full details of your situation. A very foolish move for any nin."

"You finally took on a genin team?" Jiraiya questioned.

"No. Just one. Just this little one. This foolish little one"

"WHO are you talking to! and I'm not little…or FOOLISH! UNBLIND ME!"

"I believe one condition of our bet was that you be very polite and respectful to your sensei."

"Unbind me, PLEASE, SENSEI!"

Still smirking the man placed his hands together and dispelled his jutsu from his pupil. She flinched at the bright light of the sun. She glared at her sensei, then turned to observe the man standing next to her.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a very good friend of your sensei here" he said squatting to the girls level and beginning to pick some of the leaves from her hair.

"I thought he was too nasty to have friends." the girl mumbled causing Orochimaru to smirk again as he walked into his home leaving the two outside.

"HAHAHAHA" Jiraiya laughed. "She's the perfect student for you! What a funny girl! What's your name?"

"What's your name?"

"You can call me…uncle Jiraiya!" Uncle Jiraiya, yes he liked that idea. He he. If Orochimaru would maybe loan her to him sometimes, he could dress her like a cute little girl and walked her around Konoha. What would all the woman say. They'd love it! A man acting fatherly to his young daughter, no no…A poor depressed father who'd lost his wife in a tragic...boating accident and had been left to care for his young daughter who really needs a female figure in her life. OH the ladies would so fall for that one!

"JIRAIYA SAMA!" the girl shouted as she had been calling his name for the past few minutes while Jiraiya was wrapped up in his fantasy,

"Oh, What, what do you need… "

"Anko," she filled in her name for him before she continued, "So then, your one of the three too, right!"

"mmhmm," he commented as he continued removing the grass and leaves from the girls hair. Looking to see if Orochimaru returned she nervously glanced at his front door before whispering,

"Please, train me instead. He's mean and crazy and selfish with his cool jutsues."

"Oh!" Jiraiya commented "Why would you say that?" Even though he knew first hand how Orochimaru could be mean, crazy, and very selfish with his cool jutsues.

A wet towel was suddenly thrown over her head as Orochimaru returned to the steps.

"BECAUSE," the girl said snatching the towel off her head and wiping the blood from her arms and face, "He tricked me into making a stupid bet, blinded me and left me in the woods and it RAINED twice!" she yelled more at Orochimaru then to Jiraiya. She glared at Orochimaru who only smiled back. "AND then I was attacked by two big SNAKES and I wonder who sent them...!"

""That is a little harsh for her first day." the white haired man turned to Orochimaru.

"Is it? She made the bet herself, the snakes were not even close to being big, and besides Anko here is suppose to be at the top of her class, I see potential in her and she's alive and not badly injured. She did okay so…"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Her sensei completely ignored her protests and continued to converse with Jiraiya,

"There're no worries. I know what I'm doing… besides, Did I tell you how to train your genin team?"

"Well, no but,"

"Very well then ." The snake nin stood from his stoop and began walking, "come along Anko I'll accompany you home. I have something to discuss with-"

"n-NO!" the girl shouted looking up from wiping her wounds. "No no, I mean, I'm not going home just yet...I...have plans! YES! I have plans to meet some...friends at... the dango shop!" the girl laughed nervously. The sannin only looked to one another questioningly.

"Okay then we'll walk you to-"

"NO! NO!" she threw the towel she'd be using to the ground "I can get there myself. BYE SENSEI, Bye Jiraiya sama!" the girl bowed quickly before bounding towards the recreational district of Konoha.

"O-kay.…" Jiraiya turned to his comrade who only narrowed his eyes.

'_this girl.'_

---

The man looked down at the white piece of paper with an address scribbled on it in his hand then again at the mess that was before him, A wooden, broken down, lop sided house. The grass that once grew freely in front of it now appeared only in rough patches as various pieces of miscellaneous wood, a broken boat, random metal pipes, along with other trash littered the yard. Was this really where his new pupil lived? disgusting.

Stepping over the various obstacles that littered the yard, the man approached the raggedy front door and knocked politely on it. Surprise surprise , no answer. He sighed heavily knocking again. He had fully intended earlier to invite the young girl along with him on a simple c rank mission to the Village Hidden in the Grass, but she had bound off before he could speak with her. He was really going to have to have a talk with her about proper sensei-genin behavior. She should leave only when he told her she was dismissed, but observing the shanty house before him, he understood now why she had wanted neither Jiraiya or himself to accompany her home. This was indeed embarrassing.

"MOM!" he heard the familiar voice ring out in anger.

Well at least she was home, so this wasn't a wasted trip. He knocked again, but no reply. Turning around sharply he grabbed the extended hand that was reaching towards his back and quickly held a kunai to the throat of the young girl who had walked up behind him. A brief screech was her response. Realizing it was only a young girl he released her nodding in a form of apology. The girl smiled nervously.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you, Orochimaru sama." She bowed a little. He only raised his eyebrow wondering how she knew him. "Kur-Kurenai , that that's my name." she spoke awkwardly to the man both out of nervous of his powerful rank and his overall creepiness. "I live in an apartment down the street." she pointed a ways down the street where a rickety apartment building stood. "I'm a genin training under Inuzuka-sensei. We all, uh, look up to you three."

"She's a young jounin to be training a genin team no."

"Ye-Yea, I guess."

The girl smiled feeling a little more than at ease now that the man actually spoke to her and his creepy eye softened...slightly. He was still weird none the less but the girl couldn't really believe she was talking to one of the Sannin.

"When Anko said you volunteered to be her sensei I thought she was lying, but wow I guess you really are training her. She's really talented though so I guess it's fitting. I used to help her with shruken practice and now im teaching her how to dispell genjutsu...but ofcourse you'll teach her better than I could." the girl smiled.

"Ah…" Orochimaru returned her smile with a clearly fake one, but he was trying to be decent. He hadn't really come here to hold small talk with the impoverished portion of Konoha, but rather to just inform his student of a simple mission . Taking on a genin was turning out to be just as much of a hindrance as he predicted.

He again turned and knocked gently on the door.

"Oh no no! Not like that" the girl slid up next to him you might wanna stand back a little. BANG BANG BANG BANG "ANNNNKOOOO!" BANG BANG. The two waited as heavy footsteps were heard running through the house, then the door creaked open a bit and his dirty little student poked her head out. Only noticing the girl who "knocked" she flung the door opened embracing the girl and shutting her eyes tightly.

"KURENAI-CHAN! I had the worrrrstt day ever!"

"Anko,"

"First off, my sensei took me-"

"ANKO!"

"What?"

"Open your eyes" the red eyed girl whispered into the ear of the girl who latched onto her neck. Complying to Kurenai's request the girl gasped loudly.

"SENSEI! Wha- what are you... doing here?" The girl quickly jumped off her friend and slammed the door to her house shut to keep him from looking inside before bowing slightly to her sensei.

"Well, I had something important to tell you after your...test this morning but you ran off."

"Oh..haha… Sorry." she laughed nervously scratching her head "You can tell me now though."

"Aren't you going to invite me and your friend here in?" the snake nin raised his eyebrows to his student.

"OH oh," the girls nervous laughter continued "no no no NO no you don't wanna go in there, there's nothing to see nothing in there."

"It's best I speak to your guardians about what I have to say as well."

"Anko…" Kurenai whispered feeling nervous for the girl as well. Orochimaru's curiosity only peaked as the usually high strung girl lowered her head in defeat before opening the door.

"Come in." she spoke in the most defeated voice.

He stepped in followed by Kurenai. Nothing out of the ordinary. The house wasn't in orderly conditions but it wasn't half as messy as the yard out front.

"This way to the dinning room." the girl fidgeted nervously, "We were about to have dinner. Would you like some rice and maybe some tea..." she half smiled "that's all we have." she dead panned.

"Tea is fine" he said as he followed the girl. Sliding open the door she motioned for him and Kurenai to go through. There kneeling at the small wooden dinning table was a very pretty but rather spacey looking young lady.

"OH Naohito! Your home!" she smiled at Orochimaru and stood as if to embrace him. Anko quickly pushed the woman back down.

"NO MOM THIS IS MY SEN-SEI" the girl spoke loudly and slowly as if it some how made her mother understand better. Following Kurenai's example he joined the two at kneeling at the table.

"Nice to meet you Mitarashi-san. As your daughter mentioned, I am her sensei and therefore she will be accompanying me on many dangerous missions."

"Oh that sounds exciting" the woman smiled that eerie and spacey smile at the man.

"yes…" Looking to Kurenai and slightly shaking her head Anko sighed heavily.

"I'll go make the tea."

As Anko stood making tea in the kitchen her mind shifted into overdrive. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Yes Orochimaru had treated her badly this morning, but he was her sensei and one of THE legendary three and now here he was in her rundown house chatting with her mother who was more than a few cards short of full deck... The man may have infuriated her but she wanted his respect desperately. She wanted to impress him desperately...and now, but now...after he saw how she lived she was sure this would be the final straw. Who wants to take on a genin who can't always run off on a mission because she has to seek someone out to watch her mother. He wouldn't accept this. Nope this was it for her. She knew he'd find out sooner or later but she didn't think he'd find out this soon.

Since they met, she had been rude to him, impolite and cocky. Yep he was going to drop her like a bad habit. Damn it. damn it. damn it.

For so long her life had been an up hill battle . Her father had been a proud and respected nin but ditched them not too long after the war. After he walked out, it wasn't to long before her mom lost her sanity, leaving the girl to fend for the both of them. Anko had sold pretty much anything of value they had in order to pay various bills and when she couldn't quite cut it, Kurenai was always there to help her when she couldn't pay a bill in full. Kurenai was her savior. She had graduated the academy at 9 and served in the war. She was a warrior not only in the field, but also Anko's right hand in her war against life, who had been most unkind to the girl. Nothing had gone right for her nothing. The only thing she was good at...was her studies at the academy and when the Hokage had summoned her to his office to tell her she far excelled the level of her peers and would be graduating early, she was ecstatic at the opportunity to finally be a genin and make some money. When he summoned her two days later and told her Orochimaru had expressed a desire to train her, she almost cried. But now...but now... the girl sniffed back the tears that were forming in her eyes. No no she'd find a way to fix this. Orochimaru was her only way out. The money she'd earn was her only hope. The girl stared absently at some carrots onions and celery that lay on the counter. '_Oh'_ she smiled to herself, '_She'd fix this' _

As Orochimaru tried to explain to the woman Anko's life would be in more danger than most as his subordinate, he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Your daughter will be accompanying me on various A, and possibly even S rank missions after she's been under my tutelage for a while and…"

"Say aren't you a little old for my daughter...what happened to that nice Umino kid. He was a sweetie. You liked him, didn't you Anko honey?" the woman said patting Kurenai's arm.

"No. I'm Kurenai, Mrs. Mitarashi, Anko's in the kitchen."

"Oh, I know that honey. Of course I know you're Kurenai. You girls are so silly." Sighing the man turned to Kurenai who was looking nervously between the two .

"Is there an aunt, an uncle, or a grand parent I can speak too."

"Grandparents are dead...father is...well," Kurenai lowered her voice, "Anko tells everyone her father's dead but...the truth is he walked out on her and her mother shortly after the war. He took up with the girl who used to work at-" Kurenai quickly quieted her self as Anko re-entered carrying a tray.

"I hope green tea is okay." she said setting the cups in front of everyone.

They all sipped their tea in silence except for her mother who was humming some odd tune to herslef. Kurenai quietly, and what she thought was secretly removed a flask from her pocket and poured it into her cup. Anko only nervously stared at the table occasionally glancing up at her sensei...soon to be former sensei. He only sat with his eyes closed savoring his tea.

"Oh Anko! You cut your arm!" her mom chirped.

"YEA MOM! I HURT IT...IN TRAINING TODAY...MOM!"

"Oh Isn't that nice." the woman smiled.

"Anko, I need to speak with you in private."

"Oh...okay" the girl said standing and looking to Kurenai for some kind of help.

The girl in turn only bit her lip.

"I'll watch your mom for you, you two can go outside."

---

As the two stood silently on the porch Orochimaru turned to the girl.

"Well Anko...I must say, I had no idea your mother was not in good health. This certainly complicates matters. It's difficult but I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

"PLEASEEEEEEEE Sensei" the girl dropped to her knees and kow-towed before her sensei. "Listen, I know I've been difficult these past two days but its just that your so awesome, I didn't know what to really say or how to act around you and so like always my mouth just got the best of me and I know I'm loud and rude but I promise promise promise I'll behave myself."

"Ank-"

"When Hokage-sama told me you volunteered to train me I was so excited, your the only good thing in my life right now," the girl was starting to cry now," aside from Kurenai...and maybe, sniff, MAYBE Iruka, but that's beside sniff the point. Just give me another chance and I'll prove to you I'm a really hard worker, and and and, I'll prove to you I'm worthy to be your student and and I'll be respectful and I won't complain about any training you give me! I promise! Just please don't give up on me please."

Orochimaru was a little surprised by her reaction but not very. He knew a lot about human behavior, and all people had there breaking points. He had had no intentions of dumping this girl. He knew she was worthy of being his protégé her potential was off the charts. She was skilled for her young age, after all she had managed to fend off two of his snake summons earlier without the use of her eyes. Her reaction however this was a golden opportunity to earn her devotion. Squatting down to his knee's in front of the girl he lifted her head from the ground and stroked her cheek gently for the first time of many times to follow.

"Anko-Chan," he smiled at her so sweetly she was a bit frightened. "I had no intention of "giving up" on you. What I was going to say was, it will be difficult but I'm afraid I'm going to have to find a care taker for your mother by tomorrow...since you'll be accompanying me to the Village Hidden in the Grass. The girls mouth widened a bit along with her eyes as her sensei wiped the tears off her face.

"RE-really?"

"Really"... he raised an eyebrow "why does your face smell like onions?"

she only bit her lip and smiled at him sheepishly. Opening her hand she produced two onion slices. "I thought if you saw me cry you'd take pity and not dump me. How silly of me ha ha ha OUCH" he nearly broke into laughter at her foe sympathy act but instead thumped her hard on her forehead.

"Stop assuming things. Think before your act…"

"Today's lesson," she replied mocking his voice before quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry Sorry Sorry. Gosh, I feel like a big foolish asshole." she whispered laughing a little and lowering her head.

He smirked standing up as prepared to make his way through the garbage maze that was her front lawn.

"And Anko," he said turning around to the girl before he left "be at the west gates by six in the morning."

"Hai sensei."

"And don't stay up thinking of stupid entrances...you'll need your rest."

"HAI SENSEI!" she stood up then charged the man embracing him tightly. That he did not expect. The only person he ever found himself embracing was Jiraiya, and that was completely unwanted and completely by surprise and force...somewhat like this. At least she was cuter than Jiraiya. He patted the girl on her head then pushed her off towards her front door. Turning he began again to make his exit stepping over various pieces of junk in the girls yard.

"HEY OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" he turned looking at the girl with an arched eyebrow. "ARIGATO" she yelled in the loudest voice then gave him a smile that seemed even louder before running into the house and slamming the rickety old door as hard as it seemed she could.

'_this girl…' _he smrikerd as he walked off._  
_

-------------------------------

wow this chapter is weird and long and I'm sorry if it has a lot of errors. I corrected it but I did just a quick run through. I just straight wrote it without planning or plotting really, but it gave me some kick ass ideas for the next chapter.

Next were gonna see Orochimaru do something realllllllllly despicable to poor Anko...well its twisted...and no its nothing pedophile like or sexual. ahh just read the next chapter when it comes. it shouldn't take as long as this one cause now I know What's kinda gonna happen.

Originally I was gonna make Anko live with her crazy old dad but when I Re-watched the sea animal arc thingie when she's having a nightmare and they show her sleeping there's like two pictures, one of two girls and another of just one person alone I think...I don't fully remember. So I figured maybe a sister or a friend. you can't make them out that well, so what the hell, we'll pretend one is Kurenai and Anko, and the other is a picture of her crazy mum.

Review pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaassseee. I love em.


	3. Just a spoonful of sugar

-Before this chapter ,I just want to remind you guys who Lady Shijimi is. She's the rather rotund lady who lost her cat in episode six was it? And team 7 had to catch it. Anyway, the cats name I believe was Tora and it was a nasty cat and scratched up Naruto. Okay enjoy the chapter!

_**Just a spoonful of sugar…**_

"Late! LATE! LATE!" the girl chanted with every foot step she took towards Konoha's west gate. "UGHHH." As the gate came into her vision she noted her sensei there chatting with the two guards. '_Yes,' _she thought, '_if there are people around maybe he'll be less likely to scold me.' _

"SENSEI!" the girl called franticly waving hello as she approached, "Sorry," gasp, "I'm," gasp, "late," she spoke trying to regain her breath.

Anko had spent the night before staying up a little too late chatting with one Yuhi Kurenai about what kind of things she needed to pack for her very first mission. After Kurenai had made the short jaunt down the street to her home, Anko had been to excited to sleep. Her very first mission with one of the, no with the most prominent nin in the village!

She tossed and turned through out the night playing out different scenario's in her mind. Maybe seven grass village ninja's would ambush them, and while Orochimaru-sensei took out six singled handedly, he'd over look one. As the ninja moved to decapitate her unsuspecting sensei her kunai would fly through the air and slit his, or her, throat open spraying blood all over . Then her sensei would kneel down and pat her shoulder saying, _"Anko, you've saved my life! You're the best thing to ever happen to me!"_

If Anko's mother hadn't been talking to herself in her own bedroom she may have wondered why the girl was giggling to herself all night. All that giggling led to the young apprentice oversleeping, and now that Anko stood under the scrutiny of her sensei's glare she wished shed just calmed herself down and went to sleep.

Staring into his golden eyes, Anko smiled shyly in an attempt to be cute. "I was so excited to go on a mission with you, my first mission ever, that I just couldn't sleep. I mean I'm finally going to see the awesome Orochimaru-sama in action… How could anyone sleep!" the girl fired with such enthusiasm.

Anko had learned early in life that flattery indeed would get you everywhere if you knew how to use it right. Plus, with her childish face and a blush she could turn on or off faster than a light switch, she usually didn't have a problem getting out of scrapes. A smile spread in turn across Orochimaru's face and his hand descended to gently stroke her face,

"Good morning Anko. You know I hate tardiness, but," her own smiled widened _'you've done it again'_ she thought mentally patting herself on her back until, "we'll get your punishment taken care of after our mission." He patted her head then returned to chatting with the village guards.

Damn it. He was going to be one tough nut to crack. Anko took a deep breath she didn't want to be rude and interrupt her sensei but she was already late…shouldn't they be getting a move on? Tugging lightly at her sensei's vest he didn't even acknowledge her until he had finished his discussion.

"Yes?"

"Um sensei…shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes. We are already an hour behind schedule but we can't go anywhere until our third part arrives."

"Third party?"

"Yes."

"Is it another genin because I don't want to share you." Orochimaru chuckled deviously at her forward, selfish, and all around awkward sounding comment.

"No its our client for this mission."

"OH! Okay!" Anko chirped then busied her self with searching for insects to smash while Orochimaru continued his conversation.

Bingo. Anko spotted a butterfly fluttering two and fro about the flowers that surrounded the village gate. She sneakily tiptoed to the insect. When she got hold of the little critter the first thing she was going to do was rip its little wings off, then leave it to wriggle on the ground and see what it did. She was so absorbed in her task she hadn't noticed that two more people had approached and were chatting with her sensei. Just as she had the butterfly in her hold, a high pitched over zealous voice rang out and Anko found herself in a disgustingly tight embrace.

"OOOOHH! What an absolutely ADORABLLLLLLE chiiillllDDDD! Look Hiro! Look at these cheeks!" The girl gasped for air as she was released from being squeezed against two ridiculously large breasts. Trying to catch her breath for the second time that morning Anko panted. Looking up , she found her self staring at a chubby overly made-up face complete with blue eye shadow and very red lipstick.

"Who," gasp, "the hell" gasp, "are you?"

"OOOHH Heavens! Little girls shouldn't SWEAR. Here have a Carmel square!" Anko perked up at that. She was never one to turn down anything sweet, even if it was from a stranger.

"Thanks fat-AHH!" Orochimaru yanked her over to the side.

"Anko watch your tongue. This is your client."

"What?"

"We are going to accompany Madam Shijimi to hidden grass so she can purchase…a kitten."

"WHAT!"

"Yes."

"SENSEI?"

"Yes?"

"A kitten! Wait wait wait. This mission was supposed to be dangerous and and full of peril. There were gonna be assassin nin's and and blood and I was going to to save your life, There was gonna be death and mayhem! Not fat ladies and kittens!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "Well this is your first mission what did you expect?"

"Uh… I… not kittens! I wanna kill something or cut something!"

"My my your bloodthirsty!"

"Shit." Anko kicked the dirt then crossed her arms pouting.

"Now stop acting like a baby. Your lucky. This is your first mission and its not even D rank. Its C since you'll be protecting someone." She looked up at Orochimaru. "Lady Shijimi is the wife of a very powerful feudal lord, Shijimi Yukata."

"Yea, so then why not send a servant like that guy with her to get the kitten. She's to fat to even make the journey!"

"Looking down on someone because of their weight is a very immature and ignorant attitude to possess Anko. Now we are going to hidden grass to get lady Shijimi her kitten"

"Why can't she send a servant to do this!" The girl angrily repeated to her sensei as he walked away.

Orochimaru shrugged. "She wants to pick it out herself." He commented sauntering back over to lady Shijimi and her servant, Hiro.

Anko sighed loudly then joined him.

"Now I had Hiro bring the rickshaw so I don't have to be on my feet to long!" she chuckled loudly. "Weak ankles You KNOOW!"

Anko shot Orochimaru an '_I told you so' _look before turning and storming out the gates.

----

The trip to the village hadn't been as bad as Anko had anticipated. Lady Shijimi was a loud woman and even more boisterous and talkative than Anko. Anko was highly amused by her stories but even more so amused by her servant Hiro. As the young man pulled her along in the rickshaw every time madam Shijimi finished a story and her obnoxious laugh rang out scattering the birds in the forest, Hiro would shoot Anko a look that said kill me or roll his eyes dramatically. Anko would giggle and madam Shijimi would reward her with another caramel square. All in all she was having a great time, until Orochimaru forbid her from accepting any more candy and murmuring something about her hyperactive attitude and gaining weight. Anko smiled at him as she popped another square in her mouth then repeated, "underestimating larger people is an ignorant and immature attitude!" but the glare he gave caused the girl to instantly spit it from her mouth.

When they finally reached the village, Anko was so excited she almost pissed herself. This was her first time to a village other than Konoha, and her sensei was so informed he spouted various facts to her which only raised her excitement. Madam Shijimi then insisted they settle in at the hotel and have dinner at, of course, the most prestigious establishment in hidden grass.

Orochimaru had stated that him and his charge weren't prepared for such an excursion but Madam Shijimi insisted she would pay for new kimono's for both of them. When Orochimaru declined her offer the girls heart sank, until he insisted he would take Anko to the business area of the village and purchase them himself. When he left after taking her into a little boutique and speaking to a man she felt nervous. Once the man dressed her in a vibrant golden-yellow kimono patterned with brown falling leavens and a russet obi to match , she felt even more out of place.

Anko didn't like kimono's and ribbons and things. She liked baggy shirts and kunai and shrunken. The most extravagant kimono she had ever owned had been the one her parents had purchased her for her grandparents funeral, which she had long ago sold in an attempt to pay for food and other items her and her mother needed.

Staring at herself in the a large mirror the tailor complemented her on how adorable she was then insisted she let him take her picture for the shop window. She agreed but when they both walked out of the back room and found her sensei in a simple black kimono with an obi that matched her kimono she smiled brightly while the shop owner ran to retrieve a camera.

"Sensei is very handsome…" Anko blushed staring at the floor. The rosy color of her cheeks flared hotter as Orochimaru squatted down and began straightening the sleeves of her kimono. When her eyes finally met his he smiled before patting her head.

"And Anko is very fetching too ."

As the two walked down the grass village roads towards the restaurant they'd be dinning at with Madam Shijimi, Jiraiya would have died of jealousy with the number of woman and occasionally even men, who commented on how beautiful orochimaru and his daughter, they assumed, looked.

As the four kneeled around the table of the Natsukusa-sono , a very pretty waitress in a green and pink kimono came to take their orders. All the adults ordered their extravagant sounding meals but when the lady came to Anko she quipped,

"What an adorable little girl! What would you like to have?"

"Umm," Anko looked at the menu as if she cared then stated in the most elegant voice she could fake, "I'll have a plate full of dango. Just stack those suckers up."

Madam Shijimi obnoxious laughter rang out causing Hiro to wince. "I love this child!"

The waitress smiled, "You can have dango for desert sweetie, but what do you want to eat for dinner."

"Just dango."

"Well…wouldn't you like maybe some-"

"DANGO!"

Orochimaru growing irritated with the situation took the menu from Anko then handed it to the waitress.

"For dinner," he began, "she'll sumashijiru, and for desert the oshiruko. There will be no dango." The waitress smiled at him with a sense of victory that Anko wouldn't be feasting on dango while the girl pouted.

"Sensei at least let me have it for desert. I don't like oshiruko." He raised a brow not understanding how someone who loved dango could dislike oshiruko.

"Have you ever had oshiruko?"

"Yes!' the girl lied, "and it does not compare to dango!"

"We'll see."

"No, we won't! Cause I wont eat it!"

But after their meals were completed and the small bowl of red bean soup was placed before the girl curiosity got the best of her, and she tasted. Orochimaru watched pleased at the large smile that plastered itself on her face as she devoured it.

Then it was time to accompany Madam Shijimi to the pet store. Having previously been informed of her coming, the shop owner had kept the shop opened extra late for her and had assembled all the finest pure bred kittens to pick from.

As the large woman stared at the large pin of kittens, Anko Hiro and Orochimaru all winced each time she picked up one of the furry little felines and squealed and shouted about how cute and adorable each little pussy cat was and how she didn't know which one to pick.

After a half an hour passed and she had only cuddled 5 of the fifty kittens to pick from, Anko wondered to a pin further down to stare at a litter of brown kittens. These ones seemed especially active as they jumped and played with one another. A few approached the front of the pin to purr for attention but what caught the young Mitarashi's attention was one laying in the back of the pin.

Whenever one of its brethren approached it, it would hiss, bite, or scratch. Anko giggled heartily at its antics. After several moments the meanest kitten of the bunch rose its self and began to chase the other kittens around the pin.

"Wow!" Anko whispered. Not only was this one the cutest of the litter it was as nasty as they came. Anko smirked. Climbing into the pin she awkwardly in her kimono chased down the evil little bastard and picked it up. The kitten retaliated scratching her sharply across the hand and drawing blood, making Anko smile all the more.

"HEY Shiji-sama! This is the one!" She yelled. As the large lady turned to her to observe the brown kitten fighting to be released from Anko's grasp, she dropped the small white and black kitten she was smothering against her bosom.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman screeched rushing to Anko and removing the kitten from her grasp. "This fur so SOOFT ! Look at this face! OH!" the cat was too shocked to retaliate it only shook in fear.

"I think it likes you!" Anko smiled particularly at the cat.

"You do! OH this _is_ the one! We'll take it."

Madam Shijimi got her kitten, and slipped Anko 100 dollars for picking it out. Hiro and Orochimaru were ecstatic to finally be able to leave the pet store and get away from Shijimi screaming each time she encountered a new cat, and the nasty kitten got home. Anko definitely felt this mission was a success.

Madam Shijimi and Hiro made their way back to the hotel, but Anko begged Orochimaru to take her into to town. Hell she had some money to spend and plus she'd get paid when they returned to Konoha so why not splurge a little. He agreed as he wanted to check out what new weapons were available in the Grass village, particularly in way of swords.

As they walked through the village looking in various shops and booths, Anko found herself not finding anything in particular to blow her money on. As they approached a weapons shop Orochimaru instructed her to wait outside on a bench while he looked inside. She obliged and took to reopening the wound Tora, yes that's what Shijimi named that poor cat, had left on her hand and squeezing the blood out, careful not to let it drop on the rather expensive kimono her sensei had bought her.

"You are a very troubled girl." a low and scratchy voice spoke to her. Anko looking up stared into two very oddly colored purple eyes. Before her stood a woman dressed in a simple robe with oddly long fingernails and ridiculously long hair.

"Uh…. Yea…." she replied before returning to terrorizing her wound. The woman, however did not move from leering at it.

"Can I help you?" Anko replied rudely.

"No child, but I can help you. Come."

"Um yea right. You don't know anything about who your talking to. I don't know what your trying to pull lady, but I'm a proud nin of Konoha, and if your trying to kidnap me and sell me into servitude, you picked the wrong girl. I'm like the strongest genin of my generation!"

"Your name is Anko Mitarashi, you just graduated from your village's academy, maybe a week ago." Anko stopped scratching at her wound and stared at the woman in shock, "you are far from being the strongest genin but you certainly do posses great potential. That is why that man in the weapons place behind you picked you for his pupil. You live in a rickety house with a very sick woman…who I could help you cure…but," the woman smiled returning to a standing position, "what do I know."

Anko's mouth dropped open in slight shock. The woman turned, her dark hair shrouding around her as moved back across the street.

"What the hell…" Anko whispered.

Okay, she had endured ninja training. Something wasn't right here. How did this woman know all these things about her? A bingo book maybe? No way, like the woman said, she'd only been a nin for a few days and was far from appearing in any country's bingo book as she had never even been on a real mission or achieved anything of importance. Nobody would want her dead because she wasn't worth killing, and how did that lady know about her sick mother…

"WAIT!" Anko yelled jogging to catch up with the woman. "How did you…know…all that?"

"I am a fortune teller, a master of alchemy, and the dark arts." Anko rolled her eyes and began heading back across to the bench she moments ago was seated on. "Oh," the lady spoke, "so you are no longer interested in aiding your mother?"

Anko turned around and studied the woman momentarily. She was like some evil witch right out a fairytale, but how the hell did she know these things about her.

"My…my sensei told me to wait here."

"He won't be leaving that shop for another 15 minutes…come."

This time Anko followed

---

If the woman herself looked like a witch from a story book, her shop was even more stereotypical, lined with various bottles and potions. A table even sat in the center of the room with a large crystal ball. '_Just like Hokage sama's' _Anko observed while the lady rummaged around on the shelf to find something. Turning her attention back to Anko, the woman handed her a medium sized cylinder container.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No." Anko deadpanned opening the container and staring at the contents, then at the woman as if she were dumbn

"This is a fine powder made from seiki herbs. You give this to your mother daily and it will help to recover her sanity."

"Really?"

"Why should I lie to you?"

"I…don't know, but what if you are lying, and this is like some sick poison that will kill me when I smell it, or if I give it to my mother. Maybe you're a sick witch and that's how you get your jollies, from getting little girls to kill their parents."

The woman starred at her for a moment then broke into a very evil sounding cackle. Taking the jar from Anko she snapped the lid back onto it and returned it to the shelf.

"If you don't want it then you don't need to buy it."

"No no! I want it!" Anko insisted and the woman picked the container back up from the shelf.

"200 dollars."

"WHAT?"

"Two-hundred!."

"If you're really psychic you'd know I only have 100 dollars!" Anko said reaching into obi and removing the money madam Shijimi had tucked there.

"Sold!" the lady snatched the cash from her hand then handed Anko the container again." Be very careful with it. Make sure you give her only a tea spoon a day. If you administer this medicine wrong it could do more damage than help."

Anko stared at the powder container in her hands.

"It won't kill her or anything right?"

"Child, if it did wouldn't I be in prison now?" Anko smiled then bowed.

"Thank you ba-chan!"

Full of renewed hope for her mother Anko sprinted across the street and waited impatiently for her sensei. All she wanted was to get home and try this stuff out. To have her mother back, and normal…This mission was amazing. Anko smiled to herself. Amazing.

---

The woman who had moments ago spoke to Anko quickly took a drink of some funny looking concoction as the man across from her questioned her.

"The woman," she spoke, "will gain a bit of clarity but will be dead in a week or two. The poison will build up over time. "

"And the girl won't be effected?"

"So long as she does not drink it daily herself, no."

"I don't even know if she's that smart" he commented.

The lady smiled. "She's intuitive, she almost had me figured out for a moment there."

"Well, it won't effect any of the woman's organs, will it?"

"No. That powder will relax her muscles until one day she can not breathe and she will slip peacefully into the after life with her body unharmed. The girl will be orphaned and you will also have an undamaged corpse."

"Good. I need the body in good condition for this experiment." The man dropped a pouch of money on the table before standing to leave.

"Let me know how it works our Orochimaru-sama."

"Arigato Shibasaki-san." he spoke as he vanished out the back door then maneuvered his way back across the street to the weapons shop with the stealth he was known for. He smiled to himself, '_two birds with one stone'_

---

Madam Shijimi was overjoyed and left a large bonus with the Hokage on completion of the mission. She spoke very favorably of Orochimaru, naturally, and especially of Anko, surprisingly. This caused the Hokage to beam with pride.

Anko was happy to be paid, and proud to have her first mission, even if it was easy, a complete success. Orochimaru and Sarutobi both warned her future missions wouldn't be so easy but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get home.

After being dismissed she rushed through Konoha to her house and threw her backpack down. Searching through it she removed the medicine and quickly began preparing her mother a cup of tea before even saying hi to her. Relieving the day care woman Orochimaru had hired and thanking her, Anko approached the small dining room table where her mother often spent her days.

"Mom! I'm back! AND I got you medicine!" She embraced the woman who returned the hug then replied,

"Oh, but Anko my cold is gone now. Three magical fairies came in the night and cured me! Isn't that something." Hurrying into the kitchen Anko prepared the woman the cup of tea then carefully measured one tea spoon of powder out before adding it to the tea and stirring it gently before serving to her mother.

"Did you have a fun day at school Anko! Did you draw your mommy and daddy a picture!"

"Mom," Anko smiled, "just drink your tea."

---

Did that come out ok? It was definitely way longer than I planed. I'll try to update all my stuff quicker from now on! I hope this wasn't at all confusing. Basically Orochimaru wants to kill Anko's mom so he can just in short adopt her and two use her mothers body for experimentation. Why waste a body right? That seems how he would think.

The dessert Anko ate that's like sweet bean soup which is a Japanese desert. Its listed as one of Anko's favorite foods and surprise surprise its made from anko the bean paste.

The name of the restaurant was summer grass garden, and the seiki which is what I named the herbs means sanity. um I don't remember any other Japanese stuff I threw in there but whatever if you have any question just leave it in the review and I'll reply to it.

Review PLEASE!

Serena-Chan


	4. Too easy

-1**_Too Easy_**

Orochimaru sat quietly against a tree reading over his scroll. He had been working steadily with anko for the past three weeks and the girl he had to admit, despite her random outburst and sometimes unbelivably obtuse questions, was a very fast learner. She was growing quickly, and not just in skill, but also on the snake sannin like a much unwanted mold. He found himself answering her unbelievably personal question, that had anyone else asked…well… he actually liked the girl. Orochimaru didn't really like people, he tolerated them, respected them, was bemused by them, envied, yes envied (especially those with the much desired sharigan) them, but he didn't really like them. But Anko…was the strangest thing he had yet to encounter. A young genin, who unlike most of the other genin, who were actually her seniors, cared nothing about her looks, or boys, or makeup or her hair.

She was curious and inquisitive and often asked him strange questions. In that aspect she reminded him of his young self, however she lacked the drive to read a scroll or two for knowledge. Instead she always wanted Sensei to tell her. He'd have to remedy that. She had a very strange blood lust especially for a child her age, he was curious as to how that was going to play out its role in her future. She was the ultimate mix of dark and light, and while she often did work his nerves, on those days he left town for a mission he found himself wondering what the little monster was doing.

Then there were the looks.

Most children, teenagers, adults, people looked at the Sannin with a slight tinge of fear or intimidation, but when the girl would stare up at him as if he were some kind of god walking here on earth, he liked that the most of all. Initially he had wanted the girl…namely for experimental purposes but he was reconsidering. It was still quiet early in their developing relationship and he would need to see how she further evolved.

Maybe…maybe he would actually train her as his true apprentice.

Looking up from his scroll the man closed his eyes then looked up grinning.

"Your early for once." The girl grimaced. Everyday she had been trying her best to sneak up on Orochimaru in the hopes of scaring him. It all started on a Wednesday afternoon as he walked her home after her training.

_"Sensei," she had beamed up him from his side. "Have you ever been like scared… like truly afraid of anything?" He closed his eyes considering her question._

_"Well, I'm not looking forward to getting old, but-"_

_"No. I mean like has anyone like ever jumped out of a clothes hamper or a closet and scared you?"_

_"…No… "Okay that was a lie. He had been terrified once in his youth when he walked in on a naked Tsunade after a mission. She had feigned shock and he had ran quickly off into the woods. Neither spoke of the event ever again. Jiraiya tried on several to pull elaborate pranks to scare him…yet they always seemed to fail._

_"Well," The girl grinned, "I promise one day, I'm gonna scare you so bad. I'm really good at it. Kurenai just made chunin and I scared her so bad last night. I hid in her room and then, ha ha," the girl giggled "When she got into bed, I reached my hand up and touched her leg! She screamed so loud…then stabbed me with a kunai, but man," the girl placed her hands behind her head "It was worth it!"_

_"Well, I'm glad your working on your stealth but , I do not think you will quite succeed in scaring me Anko."_

_"Is that a challenge?" He didn't even answer her. Anko tried to turn everything into a challenge. "Okay so it's a challenge. Mark my words Orochimaru-sama , I'm going to scare the living shit out of you!."_

Since that day she had tried, everyday, to sneak up on him before practice or during the 15 minute recess he occasionally allowed her. She thought for sure she was going to be sneaky enough to jump from the bushes and surprise her sensei. He was, however, a sannin and no matter how hard Anko tried to hide her chakra, he, every morning for their past three weeks of training had foiled her attempts .

"Damn it!" I'm still not giving up she yelled hopping down from the tree branch. I got a splinter climbing all the way up there." The girl displayed her dirty hands to her sensei who still remained seated at the base of the tree. Taking her hands he dusted them clean before inquiring,

"Why did you climb the tree using your hands, when you could simply walk up it with your chakra."

The girl frowned. Her sensei always did this. Introduced new techniques like she was dumb for not already knowing.

"Come." he released that raspy chuckle at her grimmace.

She accomplished tree climbing using her chakra in one days flat, water took her 2 to master. Once she was sure she had the gist of a techinique, she'd trot up to her sensei before declaring in a sugary sweet voice that sounded quite frightening from the tom boy "finished sensei!" to which she would show him just how far she had come. And surprisingly she rarely ever needed correcting. And that was when he decided, to teach her to summon. A technique that proved most difficult for the child.

Orochimaru again reclined in the shade of the tree that stood in the center of their training area. Ignoring the girls fustrated sounds and shouts, he further unrolled his scroll , "_the mastery of seals "_ until the whiney little voice squeezed out

"Senseeiii! I need help! I can't get it." Flicking one eye up in her direction the man blinked slowly.

"Anko?"

"Don't say it."

"Just-"

"DON'T"

"Focus."

"Ahh!" the girl threw herself into the grass causing her sensei to smirk in amusement.

Sitting back up she pressed her lips together a little fearful about how her sensei might react to what she was about to say.

"Um…Orochimaru Sama…." He only raised an eyebrow not looking up from his scroll. "Do you think I could maybe cutoutonpracticealittleearlyandhurryhome?" The words came out so fast that he could hardly decipher them.

"Why would you want to do that?" the sannin said suddenly rolling the scroll shut. "What 's more important than your training? If there is something you find more important, than I suggest you fully devote yourself to that task and stop wasting both yours and more importantly my ti-"

"No no! I…its just…no I'll get back to it!" The girl quickly hopped up from her position at his feet and began to scamper to where she was attempting to summon something more than a 3 inch garden snake, when his hand clasped her wrist.

"Well?"

"Huh?" The girl said utterly confused at what her sensei was asking her?

"You seemed to building up to asking me that question all day…aren't you going to at least tell me what exactly is troubling you so, that you'd consider cutting practice."

"No no! It's nothing! You were right! I should-"

"Don't humor me Anko. Just spit it out."

"Um well…" the sannin sighed in annoyance at her lollygagging. "You see, I mean , well its my mom."

"Oh?" Orochimaru smiled internally. He had been curious as to how the girls mother had been coming along. The old alchemist had promised the woman would be dead in a week or so but more than a week had past.

"I don't know… You see…. Well…I, I got this…this um medicine for her when we went to the grass vill-"

"Medicine?" the jounin inquired with seemingly realistic but all to fake curiosity.

"Yea this lady sold it to me she said it would help my mother, you know, so she wouldn't a few kunai short of a weapon's pouch, and it was working so great sensei! Ma was"

"Anko," Orochimaru switched his voice to a tone of pure disapointment. "You mean to tell me, you bought some strange medicine from some lunatic in an unfamiliar village and decided to administer it to your sickly mother?"

"…well…yea BUT sensei she was a fortune teller and she knew my name and-"

"You did complete the academy didn't you? How many factors of what your telling me sound incredibly suspicious?"

"But she-"

"Anko you need to start using your brain more and-"  
"But Sensei!" the girl moved closer to her sensei squeezing her fists in close to her chest displaying her earnesty to get him to believe her, "Ma was acting like her old herself by the third day! She remembered my name! She got up and made dinner one night and yesterday she was even talking about maybe getting a job back at the dango shop … but lately…"

"Lately?"

"Well, now she sad she's not feeling well. She's got this wheezey kinda cough you know, Aack Aaack heee heee." Anko tried to imitate for her sensei whilst holding her throat. Orochimaru only placed his hand on his forehead acting as though he was in complete disbelief. "So, I wanted to run into town and see if maybe I could convince one of the doctors from the hospital to come see her. I would walk with her there, but it seems like the more she walks, the more she coughs and-" Orocimaru released a deep sigh and removed his hands from his forehead. He began to walk from the clearing.

"Wa…wait Sensei! Where are you going?"

"To check on your Mother." the man replied without turning around. Though it was spoken with a stern serious tone, a smirk of victory had broken onto the snakes face. "Aren't you going to accompany me."

"Ye Yes sensei!" the girl quickly jogged to catch up with him. "Shouldn't we go get a doctor too?"

"I have some medical knowledge…I trained with Tsunade, you have heard of her, haven't you?" the girl nodded. What young aspiring female nin hadn't. "I'll see if there's anything I can do for her, and then we'll send for a doctor."

"Thank you Sensei!" the girl said over zealously grabbing her sensei's hand. Catching herself though, she quickly released it apologized.

After a 20 minute lecture on why medical nin's are medical nins, and why litte genin shouldn't administer drugs to people, the two arrived at the Mitarashi residence. Anko was never one to cry but Orochimaru had put the fear of god into her that she may have somehow been the one responsible for her mothers current condition. The girl had become gravely silent.

"This is mom's room." Anko whispered motioning for Orochimaru to follow her in. He nodded entering .

"Mitarashi-san," he began, "I heard your not feeling well." The woman only looked at him in confusion for a moment then suddenly realization hit. She quickly sat up.

"What are one of the legendary Sannin doing in my home! This place is mess. My apologi-ack ack ack AcK ack." the woman broke into a coughing fit. Orochimaru gently forced her back into a laying position in the bed then turned to Anko.

"Let me see this medicine."

The girl quickly trotted down the stairs making loud thumps as she went. Orochimaru simply questioned the woman on her symptoms. She simply responded it was a simple cold, nothing more. Anko returned handing him the small jar with tears glistening in her large brown .

Opening the container the sannin smelled it briefly before lightly sticking his finger in it and rubbing a bit of the powder between his thumb and forefinger?

"Sensei?" Anko questioned.

"Oh your training my Anko! That's ama-ackackackaaCK" the woman broke into another fit of coughs. Only this time the bright stain of blood was left on her hand causing Anko's lip to tremble as she looked nervously to her sensei.

"Anko," he began "Run as fast as you can, and find a medical nin." The girl was gone before the sannin could finish his sentence.

Once she was out of earshot, the sannin sighed, replacing the lid on the powder.

"Just relax Mitarashi-san. I'm sure its noting, we should probably have you checked out just in case though." The woman only nodded and wiped her hands on the tissue the nin offered her.

"I can't believe the great Orochimaru-sama is training my little Anko. A lot has changed so quick. I'm still very…confused… about many things." The woman smiled a toothy grin. So this is wear Anko got it from.

"Yes, well she a talented girl…Ill go make you some tea to sooth your throat."

"No no!" the woman insisted moving to get up again but Orochimaru simply gestured with his hand for her to rest.

"Really I insist." the man said with sickening smirk.

Heading down to the kitchen he worked quickly to make a pot of tea.After filling one of the porcelain cups in the cabinet with the rich brown liquid, he lifted a heafty scoop of the powder into the cup. Just to be safe, he added another. This woman was too resilent. After a moment of contemplation he added a third.

Returning up the stairs he handed the cup to the woman, who even in her sickness seemed to glow with life.After nodding a thank you and taking a sip the woman beamed at the man before stating, "You make good tea." He only smiled and nodded.

" Anko," the woman began before taking another sip. "How…how is her train-ack ack- training coming along?"

"Quite nicely…but there are some things she needs to let go of before she can become a truly marvelous shinobi." The woman released a chuckle that quickly turned into a cough. Taking another large sip of tea she smiled.

"Yea, Anko has a lot of silly habits huh? Its part of what makes Anko… Anko. She's much like her father in that way." The woman smiled sadly.

"She's inquisitive which is an excellent quality to possess," the sannin commented a smirk growing on his face, "and she has potential far surpassing her peers." The woman began to break into a rather violent coughing fit causing the cup to tumble from her hands and shatter on the floor spilling tea and porcelain pieces across the wood. "However," the sannin continued pushing the woman back slowly into a reclining position again, "It's her familial bonds that concern me most." The woman, wheezing lightly, only looked at him a touch confused. Holding her throat suddenly she questioned.

"The doctor?"

" He'll be here soon." The sannin threw in quickly, "but you'll have passed by then." The woman's eyebrows furrowed in great confusion. "You see," the sannin leaned in close whispering into the woman's ear, "Anko has all potential in the world. She's a very rare find, but…I can't have people like you holding her back, distracting her from whats truly important." The woman's breathing grew heavier.

"You…Anko… I …"

"She's been poisoning you for weeks, not intentionaly, it was my doing I guess you could say I played puppet master." The man chuckled a bit.

"You wha-" the woman wheezed "why would-"

"Think of it as doing something wonderful for your daughter. Freeing her from famial bonds. Ensuring her path to become a great ninja at my hands."

"No…but… I…" the woman's weezing began to slow, "my daughter…please!'

"Your daughter…will be well taken care of."

Leaning in for the second time, the sannin whispered quietly into the woman's ear,

"Sayonara… Mitarashi-san."

It was at that moment he heard that front door fly open and the loud pounding of feet up the rickety stairs. Just as the door to the bedroom was flung open. The medical nin and an all to anxious Anko stopped dead in their tracks. Orochimaru leaning over the now immobile woman, gently passed his hand over her face and closed her eyes. He shook his head at the medical ninja causing a young Anko to cry out.

The nin quickly moved to take the girl from the room, but the Anko was swift and quickly ran to her mother's side and began shaking her.

"No no! Not yet! Mama? Mama? Not yet! Mama! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Orochimaru quickly pulled her and into a tight embrace. More so to keep her from saying something he didn't want the medical nin to hear. Looking up to the boy the sanin shook his head ,

"Send for the cornor."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," and the young man was gone.

The sannin now turned his attention to the sobbing girl in his arms. Pushing her a little away from him he squated to her level and wiped the tears, snot, and saliva from her face, "Anko," he began "Anko? It may sound cold, but what are the rules on ninjas and emotio-"

"I killed her!" the girl shouted as another onslaught of tears began. "You were right! I was so stupid! I knew! I… how… I knew! But I killed my own mother !"

"Shh shh Shh…" the sannin whispered pulling her back into an embrace. "Nobody needs to know that… Anko. You were only trying to help her. "

"But-" The girl only began to cry harder.

"No more crying Anko-chan."

"But sensei! I did it! I-" He placed his finger over her lips

"Somethings are better left unsaid…Anko-chan. I think something like this might hurt your chances at becoming a shinobi. Don't you think so. " The sanin whispered these words to the girl.

"I don't care. I don't deserve-"

"Shh shh. We wouldn't want someone to overhear. Your mother may have passed but do you know what she said to me, her last words?"

The girl shook her head pulling away again to stare into her sensei's eyes.

"I want my daughter to become a great shinobi , just like you." The tears began to flow again . "This will stay between us, Anko-chan." Again he wiped the tears from her face.

"Honor your mothers wishes and become a strong shinobi."

The girl did her best to silence her tears, though she could not stop her shaking. She nodded..

"Hai sensei."

"What happened here…this is our little secret."

"But-"

"No buts.Sensei will always protect you." his pale hand moved to rub the girls back in soothing circles. "Its just our secret." The girl nodded leaning again into her sensei's embrace. As he continued with the circles on her back, the sannin couldn't help but smirk. Rubbing her back was all he could do to keep from laughing.

Too easy.

-----

Ha ha! Sorry I kinda fell off the face of the earth but im back at school now and I actually have a job this year and a lot of writing assignment for my writing classes not to mention you know drunkin escapes and hangin with the crew but every now and again I get time to myself to write and so do not fear. I will update, and now I feel In this story anyway, we can start to get to the good stuff. Was this chapter to forced? Too phony/corny, if it was I'm sorry.I tried to correct my grammar too, but guess what…im kinda tipsy while im doing this. But ah atlast as always please please tell me what you think.

Thanx for reading!

Serena-chan


	5. True Colors

Anko's foot steps echoed loudly in the foyer of her sensei abode. The girl gripped the one duffle bag she had brought with her almost for security purposes. The very essence of the house seemed neither dark nor menacing as she had imagined but rather quite sterile like Konoha Hospital or the homes she considered putting her mother in when she was alive. A quick inhale of breath escaped her lips chapped and broken from the constant biting she'd been engaging in. The very thought of the her mother stuck a nerve in the girls heart and seemed to freeze her in her tracks. In many ways it all felt like some distant dream or nightmare that she was going to wake from any moment.

"Anko…" It was not the cold hands on her shoulder that caused her to jump but the slithering of her sensei voice up her spine. The young genin turned to stare wide eyed at her sensei… "Welcome home."

With a flick of a light switch all Anko's apprehension towards the house seemed to slip away. While the sterile vibe remained, the lights warmed the cold home up a bit. She found herself standing in the center of a long hallway that extended three ways, to her left and right with a large shoji door right before her. As her sensei slid open the door she found her self staring into a large well lit area. Anko ventured behind her sensei further into the house where they would now be living. Everything was as simple as you could imagine. Wood floors, large windows, One table in the sitting area two chairs. A winding black stair case stood in the corner of the living room along with a pristine looking television. Small kitchen. Small appliance, and all doors closed. Everything seemed so simple but with that classic touch her sensei possessed. The entire house seemed unlived in and yet despite the sun pouring in from the large glass windows , not a spec of dust seemed to rest anywhere Anko's eyes landed.

"Woooooooooo" Anko whistled "nice place." Orochimaru who had disappeared off into one of the closed doors reappeared.

"Nice isn't the word I would use …I don't have much use for nice things." He smiled at the girl who only awkwardly returned it. The two stood there in a strange moment of silence until Anko diverted her eyes and her sensei's smile disappeared.

When she looked towards her sensei again he was squatted down before her smaller frame. "This is your home now too… Anko." He reached removing the duffle bag still tightly clutched in her hand. Her gaze never averted from his as the bag passed between the two. "Shall I show you to your room?"

Anko's slight smile appeared once more as she slowly nodded. Orochimaru stood walking down a long narrow with Anko's bag in hand and the little girl in toe. The moment his back was to her he couldn't help but role his eyes. Orochimaru was not one for sentimentality, but since this whole dead mother fiasco, he hadn't seen a real smile from the girl. He expected her to grieve of course. but this was getting real old real fast.

He stopped abruptly at the end of the hallway where two doors stood across from one another. Anko, lost in her own thoughts bumped straight into his legs before falling to the floor.

"Ouch" the Sannin rolled his eyes seemingly in jest but seriously in annoyance.

"Your room…" he held the duffle bag out before the doorway waiting for Anko to stand and take it.

As the little girl ventured inside, her sensei's hand crept along the wall flicking on the light switch.

"HUH?!" Anko's gasp echoed in the vast area of the room. A large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. Dark purple sheets, dark purple curtains, mahogany furnishings. A large mirror on the bureau a plush purple carpet that surrounded the bed. Things of this caliber Anko had seen but certainly never touched, certainly never owned. She walked slowly into the room running her hands over the dresser, a silver hair brush and comb rested before the mirror. Anko ran her fingers over the handle of the brush and noted her name engraved on the back. She quickly turned to face snake observing the whole scene. "Sensei I-"

"I don't have use for nice things…Anko…I figured you might." the sannin winked half expecting the girl to smile back. She almost did until she caught sight of herself in the mirror than lowered her head. The sannin clenched his teeth in his mouth. He stalked past Anko into the closet of the room and whipped out a simple black funeral robe.

"Dress. We leave in 20. "

"Wait! Sensei! Where…is your room ?" she quickly followed the man into the hallway. "You don't sleep here?" she pointed to the door across from her room. "That's your bathroom, I sleep upstairs." Anko's mind flashed back to the winding staircase in the corner of the living area.

"Oh… oh." Anko nodded slowly. How strange that her sensei lived in such a moderately sized house when he was just one solitary man. A man who as a nin was often away on missions. She glanced up and down the hallway at the various closed doors.

"Most of them are locked…and don't have anything for you anyhow." Anko looked curiously up at her sensei. His annoyance seemed to openly be showing itself. "Sensei , thank you for taking me in and for arranging my-"

"Dress." he quickly clipped her sentence. 15 minutes now." Orochimaru continued down the hall then turned out of Anko's sight. She didn't hear any sound but assumed the man must have headed up the metal stair case to his chambers above. She turned back into the newly furnished bed room that now belonged to her and found herself staring in the mirror. He eyes moved in the reflection to the black robe spread out on her bed. She sighed as the room became blurry.

The funeral had been small, with only Anko, Kurenai, and Orochimaru in attendance. Saratobi alongside Jiraiya had shown up , more out of duty to her sensei than homage to her mother . Anko found little meaning in the ceremony.

The emotions the human heart may wield are both complex and frightening. Once the Hokage had made his cameo, and Kurenai had vanished, Orochimaru granted the girl some time alone while he "wrapped up some last minute details." Anko stood solemnly now at the grave in which her mother rested. The girl stared down, her hands clenched tightly as a foreboding breeze stroked the messy tendrils of hair that escaped her pony tail. Anko closed her eyes bowing down to her mothers remains.

"Mom…mommy I'm so sorry….I'm sorry."

Orochimaru rounded the corner more than displeased at the sight before him. He figured the girl would be emotional after this move, but witnessing it was another story. A ninja was a ninja at all times. Most sensei's would allow their charge to weep, to mourn the loss of a parent…but Orochimaru was not most sensei's. Feeling generous and not at all guilty for the hand he had played in the situation he gave the girl a few moments of uncontrollable sobbing before approached.

"Anko," the rasp of her name in his voice didn't cause the slight jump of acknowledgement that it usually brought but rather the girl continued her break down. "Anko." the sannin began again. "A ninja must always be in control of her emotions…Your mother wanted to see you a strong ninja…her dying wish, Anko. "

With serpentine subtlety, Orochimaru tried hard to control the venom of disdain that ran the risk of seeping into his voice, it was a touch early to show the girl even a glimmer of his true colors. Anko only continued her sobbing until finally the snake nin stalked before her and placing both hands on her forearms lifted the crumpled mass from the ground. A bit more menacing than he intended her name once more hissed from his lips. "Anko!"

The girl could do little more than choke out her words. "I'm sorry sensei…I'm sorry I…I just…" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes into a glare of annoyance. "I'm just so," he readied himself to complete her sentence,

'sad' "Relieved."

The Sannins eyes widened for literally a second before snapping back to their normal state. For the first time since he approached her over the (unbeknownst to Anko) hollow grave, her eyes met his.

"I killed my mother-"

"Anko!"

"I…I'm so relieved? I'm a terrible person!" Her voice cracked with sorrow as she broke into a heaving cry gasping for air through her sobs. Now it was Orochimaru's turn to surprise himself... Before the ninja could calculate his own movement he found the little girl pressed tightly within his embrace.

Anko was a mere child of 9. Her mother's insanity had ruled her life for how long, Orochimaru didn't even know. The fact that she was relieved was not what was surprising to the sannin, not at all. He understood the science of psychology better than some jounin who specialized in the subject. What was more shocking to him was that Anko was so willing divulge such a complex emotion to him. Where he was so careful to keep his true colors tucked away she was already revealing to him what she believed were her ugliest. He had been training the girl for little over 4months. Had she so easily fallen into his trap?

The gloomy overcast began to deliver on its promise as the clouds delivered tears of their own along side the sobbing genin in the snake nin's arms. What was he doing so openly embracing the girl? Orochimaru didn't

embrace…anyone…without a calculated cause. The snake nin however didn't pull away from his charge but rather rested his head a top hers umbrellaing the girl in silky black tresses. "You know…I was much younger than you…when my parents passed away." It slipped into her ears as no more than a whisper. Had Anko fallen into his trap…or was he falling into hers?

To anyone who knew the truth of the situation, the scene would have been emotionally atrocious to witness. A daughter embracing the murder of her mother, with in whose death, that she felt responsible for, she found relief; But to the old man watching distantly from the trees, nothing could have pleased him more.

"You're pretty dapper for funeral, eh old man?" Jiraiya prodded his sensei with an elbow as the two observed the scene. Sarutobi chuckled his gruff chuckle a moment never removing his eyes as Orochimaru took the small girl by the hand and began leading her home.

"I think she may be better for Orochimaru, than I ever anticipated." Jiraiya twitched a little annoyed as always at Sarutobi's Orochimaru fetish, but found his mood lightening at his sensei's implications.

"You don't say. I guess it's time someone warmed up that heart before it got freezer burned." Jiraiya raised his hand feeling the onslaught of rain. "We should take out leave eh?" Jiraiya turned to head off but noticed Sarutobi had made no such move only stood smiling there in rain.

________

Told ya I'm back! I quit my summer job bartending because my boss was a perv and a super dick!! So I have a ton of free time on my hands til I move to South Korea to teach(yay!) So now im really trying to get devote myself to writing again be it my screen plays of fanfics or anything. I feel like my style has gotten really rusty but I'll work my hardest to get it to gold! Review and let me know for serious. I love hearing the positive and the negative. Hope you guys don't hate me too much for my what 3 year hiatus? Happy reviewing and the next chapter is already half written so it will be up soon! And it's a lot more fun than this one . Orochimaru will have an S rank mission to squash so he leaves anko to jiraiya. Jiraiya has S rank ass to chase so he drops anko with…minato…and kakashi,obito and rin. That's happening.


End file.
